Pokemon: Friendship Is Magic
by PokePenguin2459
Summary: Ash goes to Equestria and brings his friends with him. Join him as he relearns the basics of friendship. Triple crossover between Pokemon, My Little Pony and Fire Emblem! Rated T for somewhat obscene language, violence, and offscreen sex.


**Hey! I'm back with another story. This time, it is a triple crossover between Pokemon, My Little Pony and Fire Emblem. Also, this time, I won't reveal the star shipping for spoiler reasons. No matter how much you beg, plead and cry, I'm not telling you the star shipping! However, I will tell you that BlackRoseShipping is one of the shippings in this story. Let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, My Little Pony or Fire Emblem! I only own Alexis.**

**Character Ages:**

**Ash and Alexis: 18**

**Paul and Misty: 19**

**Brock: 23**

**May: 16**

**Drew: 17**

**Kenny: 15**

**Dawn: 14**

**Max: 13**

* * *

**Prologue - After the War**

A young man, with a yellow mouse with black was staring out over a large city. The young man was feeling saddened for the many people from this city who could not be saved. The city, as it happens; was the capital of the country of Grado and the denizens perished in a rockslide. He and his friends have spent the last 2 months rebuilding the keep, which was heavily damaged in the rockslide; and they finished 2 days ago, with the previous day being a farewell feast. He could still remember the feast as if it were just yesterday, mostly because it was yesterday.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_The young man and one of his greatest friends were getting dressed up in formal attire for a feast which was coming up in a few minutes. The other boy had purple hair and black eyes. He was also wearing purple jumper with a purple cape._

"_Hey, Ash. Are you ready yet?", he asked._

"_Sure, Paul.", Ash answered. He was wearing red armour with a black cape._

"_I just wanted to inquire you because of what had passed. I, the Black Diamond of Grado's Imperial Army; am concerned about my former rival in both Pokemon battling and weapons. I became one of the kingdom's strongest generals, second to Duessel during the war. I'm dating your sister, which you're okay with. Why is it that I feel incomplete, Ash?", Paul asked._

"_Maybe it is because of our failure to save Lyon. Maybe it is because of the fact that your kingdom's royal family is responsible for King Fado's death, I don't know. I think that it is that it has been two years since you saved me from Trip's attacks and you still haven't gotten your revenge.", Ash said curiously._

"_I remember it clearly. You lost to Trip in the final battle of the Unova League and your pathetic friends turned their backs on you. They then attempted to attack you, to kill you. If I didn't order Electivire to protect you, you would have died.", Paul reminisced. Ash shuddered at the memory of the event._

"_Things have changed since then. Because Trip is one of the two princes of Team Plasma, Alexis has since had a grudge against nobles, because she tried to kill Eirika, Ephraim, Innes, Tana, Joshua and L'Arachel when she met them. I understand because I'm her brother. We all cared for each other since we were children. I will help her understand that not all nobles are corrupt.", Ash said. Paul then began to walk away._

"_Hey, Paul.", Ash called after him. Paul then turned around to look at him._

"_Thanks.", he said._

"_You're welcome.", Paul said to him before walking away. They then walked to the dining hall and took their seats. Ash sat between Eirika and Ephraim and Paul sat next to Alexis. Duessel was sitting at the end of the table. Duessel was a middle-age man with light purple hair with greying sides and black eyes. He was wearing red armour. He stood up and raised a glass before beginning a speech._

"_I'm sure that all of you are asking why we are all here besides to celebrate the completed reconstruction of Grado Keep. I held this banquet as a celebration for everything that Ash Ketchum, Paul Shinji and Alexis Ketchum have done for us, as well as a farewell for said heroes. For you see, they are leaving us tomorrow, to explore foreign lands, learn about each other, and a little about themselves.", Duessel announced. The reactions were mixed. Eirika and Ephraim smiled warmheartedly, Rennac frowned as he lost a good talking buddy and Neimi started crying (then again, she cries a lot of the time anyway), but she said that she was actually happy about her favourite sparring partner leaving to travel. Everyone then devoured their food, either politely, in the case of the generals and nobles, the latter of which Alexis really could care less about; or rudely, in the case of May and Rennac. However, May had rectified herself immediately. After that, everyone went to their sleeping quarters to sleep for the night._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

Ash and his group left the very next morning so that they could get to wherever it is that they were going.

"Ash, is this the spot?", Alexis asked. Ash nodded as a response.

"PORTAL!", Ash called out as a light circle engulfed the entire group. Just like that, they were gone.

* * *

**So there you have it. This is the first chapter of the triple crossover. Just to clarify this, here is a list of what class all the characters are. I'll add more as the story goes on, but don't count this to appear in every chapter. Also, this goes on an alternative storyline that Glen, Selena and Caellach were kept alive. Here is the list:**

**Ash, Paul and Alexis: Guardian**

**Eirika and Ephraim: Great Lord**

**Seth, Kyle and Forde: Paladin**

**Franz, Duessel, May and Drew: Great Knight**

**Amelia and Gilliam: General**

**Vanessa, Tana and Syrene: Falcoknight**

**Moulder, Artur and Natasha: Bishop**

**Ross and Brock: Warrior**

**Garcia and Caellach: Hero**

**Neimi and Innes: Sniper**

**Colm: Assassin**

**Lute and Selena: Mage Knight**

**Joshua, Marisa and Misty: Swordmaster**

**Dawn and Kenny: Summoner**

**Gerik: Ranger**

**Tethys: Dancer**

**L'Arachel: Valkyrie**

**Dozla: Berserker**

**Glen and Cormag: Wyvern Lord**

**Saleh: Sage**

**Ewan, Max and Knoll: Druid**

**Rennac: Rogue**

**Well, read and review!**


End file.
